One Piece: (We Could Be) Heroes
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop." Paper-Clip, SI/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: For those going to read this, this is just a start and it is a different take on things. More will be explained on the bottom.

* * *

 _ **One Piece: (We Could be) Heroes**_

 ** _Prologue_**

 **Rated: T- M (For Various things)**

 **Language: English (Will have some Japanese names, since I like some of them better than English variants)**

 **Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Friendship/Family/Drama**

 **Fanfiction Type: Paper-Clip, Character Insertions (Self Insert from our world OC) with a twist**

 **Word Count: 2,155 (Not Counting A/N and Information)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Split Personality**_

 _Flash Backs_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece is_** ** _© Eiichiro Oda_**

P.S: If you are a fan of Luffy/Nami this will not have it. At all but no Nami bashing. I love Nami.

* * *

"Failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough."-Og Mandino

* * *

 _"I'm going as Blackfire."_

 _"To AnimeEXPO?"_

 _"You don't necessarily have to be an anime character you know."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Just because you're a professional and can make it look like you popped right out of the series doesn't mean- -"_

 _"See you there, Sasuke."_

 _"I hate you. Just because you choose not to go as Sasuke for the first time...hey! Stop walking away!"_

 _xxx_

 _"Huh...One Piece...Haven't read this series since ...huh after Ace died..."_

 _"Oh what a lovely cosplay, miss! We have a deal going on! Buy the series pack it has everything from volume one to the current issue!"_

 _"Really...? Maybe I will. How much?"_

 _"200$ and we will throw in a small compass necklace!"_

 _"...Guess that is fair."_

 _xxx_

 _"Hey don't stay up to late. We get to meet Suki-chan at the crunchyroll area today! Also Raymond was the only Gold D. Roger at the con so FUNimation is looking for him to take a picture! We got to see it!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. I'm reading One Piece."_

 _"Whoa didn't that come out when we were like...twelve?"_

 _"Yes. Now shush."_

 _"Fine! See you in the morning!"_

* * *

 _"I can't believe I stayed up all night catching up..." Swiftly jumping out of the shower, Corrin began to swiftly dry her waist long ginger colored locks, before she got to her pale skin. Once that was done she swiftly placed her long dark violet wig on, making sure it was in perfect position on her head, brushing it swiftly and with gentle precision the twenty-three year old was pleased as it flowed smoothly down her back, just resting right above her bottom, in the small of her back before she turned and took out violet colored contacts and placed them into her eyes with a small grimace and shudder, "No matter how many times I do that...it is still gross." with the contacts and wig in place, Corrin began to pluck her eyebrows once more, evenly shaping them before applying the colored dye to her eyebrows to match her wig, "Ugh..." glancing at her cell, she ignored the text from her friend telling her to hurry up, "Cosplay is patience." with that she quickly began to apply very light make up, 'It's a good thing Blackfire is so pale...' after placing a light sheen of petal pink lip gloss and plumper on her lips, Corrin went about placing Blackfire's signature outfit on her, person. Making sure the metal armor was in place and smoothing out the small skirt and the top before tugging on the thigh high black boots and sitting down on the toilet she began to paint her nails black, "Once dry...I'll be ready."_

 _"Hey! Corrin! You almost done in there?!"_

 _"How did you get into my hotel room?" Corrin glowered at the bathroom door a bit miffed hearing her friend, "Well?"_

 _"...I hacked the system?"_

 _"Uh-huh..."_

 _"I asked your brother. He has a spare key remember? Anyways come on! I swear you and that One Piece kick! You shouldn't have gotten that manga!"_

 _Rolling her eyes a bit and making sure her nails were dry, Corrin opened the bathroom door to stare down at her friend, "Well?"_

 _"Okay you are what? 5'11 without those boots which add ...three inches. You are a monster."_

 _"You are an ass."_

 _"Yup! Meet you down in the lobby, you Scott!"_

 _"...Rude." sighing a bit Corrin, spotted the small compass and placed it around her neck with a small smile, "This oddly looks good." glancing once more to her duffle bag she quickly threw everything she needed inside it as well as her Ipad and the many manga she had with her, "Seems I got everything good..." with that she hefted the bag up and opened her hotel door stepping out into the hallway only to freeze up, "What...the hell?"_

 _For before her was not the fourth floor of the Marriot in LA but a beautiful beach in the distance, and around her lush greenery along with the voices of adults, teens and children doing various katas._

 _"...Huh!?"_

* * *

 _"My name is Kuina! Who are you?"_

 _"...Komand'r."_

 _"Er...what?"_

 _"Blackfire. Just call me Blackfire."_

 _"That's a pretty name. So you lost? You been sitting out here for a while-you look about my age...twelve right?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Er hey Blackfire-ack!? Otou-san! Otou-san help-this girl she passed out!"_

* * *

 _"My name is Zoro! Who the hell are you?!"_

 _"Wow you sure are annoying, kiddo."_

 _"I'll kill you-GAH! What the hell are you made out of?!"_

 _"I have superhuman durability, kiddo."_

 _"Pft trying to fight, Blackfire?"_

 _"Kuina!"_

 _"She is way out of your league, Zoro."_

 _"Grrr...!"_

 _"...Was he really this dumb as a kid?"_

 _"What was that?! Come get some, bitchfire!"_

 _"...Wow nice come back."_

* * *

 _"Kuina is dead. She did not run away."_

 _"She did! She ran away! That coward! How dare she-?!"_

 _"That slap? That slap is for being a little shit! Think very hard on this; would she have really ran away?! Grow up, damn it! You are not the only one who loved her!"_

* * *

 _"Zoro."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm going with you."_

 _"Whatever..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Hey Blackfire...did you really love her?"_

 _"Yeah. I did."_

 _"...I'll keep my promise! To her ...and to you."_

 _"Yeah? I'll be here to make sure your sorry ass doesn't fail."_

* * *

 **Gold Roger the "King of the Pirates" Had achieved it all.**

 **Wealth, Fame and Power had all been his.**

 **Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas.**

 _ **"My treasure?" Roger began as a slow wicked grin made its way upon his face, his voice hoarse from days of unuse as his body began to tremble ever so slightly with laughter, "Why, it's right where I left it..."trailing off slightly as he felt the duel swords that were to behead him under his neck he threw his head back and laughed a hearty laugh one that a man who had truly lived could give, one full of everything he had experienced in his lifetime, "It's yours if you can find it...but you'll have to search the WHOLE WORLD!" when he finished with that shout, he felt the grin stretch wider as he stared into the clear blue sky and he knew what he started would make the new world then and there.**_

 **The world...is about to witness A GREAT ERA OF PIRACY!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Later (give or take)**

Corrin couldn't help but sigh as she flew across the skies of the small harbor village known as Foosha Village. Coming to a stop in mid-air, Corrin gave a small scowl as she glanced around ignoring the greetings she got from the villagers, 'Damn it, Zoro. I take my eyes off you for a moment and you have gotten lost already? I guess he really isn't on this island anymore.' growling as her hands began to glow lightly with lilac energy she willed herself to calm despite the mocking voice starting up, 'Shut up, Komand'r!'

 _ **Darling you shouldn't be worried about that idiot. It's the one who is currently shooting his arm out at you that you should worry about.**_

Blinking a bit Corrin stopped her argument with the imaginary voice she had obtained upon her arrival in this world ten years ago, of course she knew she was mentally ill and must be locked up or in a coma having a very realistic dream, "Huh-oh crap-AAAARGH! LUFFY!" the scream tore through her as the strong arm wrapped around her waist and she went sailing out of the sky at full speed, nails digging into the arm holding her, 'I am going to kill him!'

 _ **You do know just because you arrived here at age twelve and you are back to your starting age of twenty-three doesn't mean you have a full handle on well all this.**_

'If you mean the body of a Tamaran more specifically yours then you are correct!' Of course arguing with the voice in her head made total sense as she plummeted towards the ground hearing the laughter and her gaze sharpened on the seventeen year old dragging her down, "You...IDIOT!" as soon as she was near she let her fist ram into the smiling face of the teenage boy sending him flying while still holding onto her resulting in another shriek to leave her.

Monkey D. Luffy couldn't help but laugh despite the pain to his face and the blood he knew would be dripping from his nose as he held the older woman to him tightly, laying in the rubble of one of the many village storage sheds, he gave a wide-grin up at Corrin, "Blackfire!" bringing his face close to Corrin's, he smiled happily, "You made it! I thought you were going to be late! Shishishishi!"

Growling a bit as she pushed herself up, not bothering to use her superhuman strength since it would only encourage Luffy to use his own the Cosplayer turned Tamaran universe traveler (This still made no sense. Why didn't she at least dream about going into the DC world. Was it because she read the whole series before bed?!) could only give him the stink eye, "I'm not going with you."

"Of course you are! We are married!" Luffy gave a happy laugh only to yelp as his head was punched back about ten feet before quickly snapping into place tears in his eyes, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot!" Corrin felt a large headache coming on knowing that in a way and legally this island they would be considered married. She would kill that mayor Woop Slap or whatever his name was for this, 'So a mayor here has the same right as a marine captain or a pirate captain or a judge to give weddings ugh.'

 _ **I am not married to this thing. He is not my type-nor yours-is he? Come on...let me out. Let me play a bit with him.**_

'No. You playing means the whole village would be destroyed.' Corrin backfired at the voice in her head before grimacing and finally getting out of Luffy's hold floating into the air a bit as she smoothed her trademark outfit down, "I'm leaving. I need to find my idiot-my other idiot." she clarified at Luffy's puzzled expression and gave a groan as the teen gave a cheery smile, "You know what. I'm going ahead."

"Heeey! Wait! Don't leave me! WIFE!"

"I'll KILL you!"

* * *

Corrin couldn't help but have a mental freak out seeing the Sea-King fly by after a punch as well as watching Luffy get swallowed up by a whirlpool despite recalling this happening in the series, "YOU IDIOT! I COULD OF CARRIED YOU!" pulling at her dark violet locks as she flew in the sky, she could not help wonder why she even really gave a damn knowing he would be just fine.

 _ **Look can we just get this show on the road already?**_

"...It's like dealing with Zoro..." the thought of her so to speak childhood friend of this world made her twitch violently as her eyes glowed lilac as well as her hands, "I am going to kill them both." she ignored the laughter in her head as she took off like a bullet through the sky towards Shell Town. She knew that is where Luffy would end up, she also knew Zoro would of been there for a while, "When I get my hands on you, you will regret walking out of my sight Roronoa Zoro!"

* * *

Roronoa Zora was not happy at all as the sun beat down on his fatigued body, it had been ten days since he got separated from Blackfire, and nine days since he had been tied to this cross on the Marine Base for saving a little girl from some idiot's pet, "Tsk...fuckers." eyes a bit sunken in as well as having large bags under his eyes the Pirate hunter swallowed trying to get what saliva he could to quench his dry throat, 'I can't believe she went and got lost. I thought she was right behind me.' a grimace set in once he thought of how she would of handled the mess in that bar, 'She would of taken him out with no remorse.' a smirk came upon his face as he thought of the woman's mastery of deception, subterfuge, and manipulation before it turned into a grimace, 'Shit she is going to kill me.' straightening up as he saw Marines walk by and watch him, he gave a glare worthy of a demon and watched them flee before he let his head droop down, sweat slowly dripping down from his temple towards his chin as he withheld a groan, 'Heh...this is nothing compared to the brutal training I go through with Blackfire. Just you wait...I'll be out of here in no time!'

* * *

 **~The Fool Arcana's Corner~**

First off I want to give props for the idea of "Wife" to **NibelungVelocity** in her story **Hanley** which was the first SI version of One Piece that I had read where there was the "wife" idea. Give it a read it's good.

Second of all I went with this idea since we have seen plenty of "Death and Reborn" into the world and very few good "Actually dropped into the world" type OC fanfictions. (Remember there is a difference between Self Insert and Just a Character Insert.) We have also seen ones of cosplayers dropping in and suddenly taking the place of the character they are cosplaying as well...so I been brewing on this idea and what not.

 **The Mention of Suki-chan is that she is my favorite cosplayer. She does wonderful Hatake Kakashi (Who she is known for) as well as many others I personally love her Kakashi and Sanji cosplays myself. She is also sometimes at Crunchyroll stalls at conventions.**

Anyways right the OC is named Corrin (Which will be Kamui the avatar from Fire Emblem IF's english name when the game comes out next year in December) and I just like the name. I used this idea of suddenly appearing and mentions of going crazy because well think of it this way...

You read a whole series in one night, don't sleep (Or if you do), and suddenly you happen to be there? Wait did that make sense? Meh. Whatever let me start again.

Corrin was twelve when One Piece first came out, she is now twenty-three. A professional cosplayer, suddenly walking out of her hotel room and appearing in another world having de-aged. Why would that even happen along with suddenly appearing in another world?

Think on it. It doesn't not even have to be that she suddenly became a Tamaran in a totally wrong series (It cold be anything, she could of been Naruto, Goku, etc) and would have to get used to the new body and the new abilities that comes with it along with the many stages of grief and/or denial.

Of course the core personality that is the actual Blackfire WOULD be there which would conflict with Corrin's own personality which would slowly drive one crazy. The battle of wills for the one who is in charge of the body. Along with the fright of being in a new world, thinking you are crazy and loosing yourself it would add to a great deal of ...would it be called stress? Hm...well it's hard to explain.

Anyways if this gets a positive feedback (And I don't just mean a please update or a pairing vote) I will continue. Heck I might just write the chapters and what not...but not post. Who knows.

 _ **Oh yes. Most people have the OC meet Luffy, Ace, Sanji or Shanks first. I thought it would be interesting to have Corrin meet Kuina and then by default Zoro first.**_

P.S: Since this is an OC who turned into Blackfire so to speak it does not need to be in the cross-over section since this is a paperclip and will follow the One Piece story line with many twists and turns. If more than five or six people do tell me to put it in the cross-over section I will.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: As a quick note... I actually had this almost done on the sixth of this month (August 2015) but then got so busy with...and then didn't feel like adding more to it...so yeah.

* * *

 _ **One Piece: (We Could Be) Heroes**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Rated: T- M (For Various things)**

 **Language: English (Will have some Japanese names, since I like some of them better than English variants)**

 **Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Friendship/Family/Drama**

 **Fanfiction Type: Paper-Clip, Character Insertions (Self Insert from our world OC) with a twist**

 **Word Count: 3,229 (Not Counting A/N and Information)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Split Personality**_

 _Flash Backs_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece is_** ** _© Eiichiro Oda_**

P.S: If you are a fan of Luffy/Nami this will not have it. At all but no Nami bashing. I love Nami. Though sometimes she does piss me off...

* * *

 _I love you more than anyone else_

 _although I just parted with you_

 _my heart is beating_

 _"I want to see you"_

_\- Love is a Beautiful Pain; Endless Tears_

* * *

Corrin had been delayed and she was furious more so as she slowly floated out of the water soaking wet eyes bleeding light lilac as her fingers twitched a lilac blackbolt slowly forming as she stared down at the obnoxious anchored boat that was hidden in the shadow of the uncharted island, "Who shot at me?" of course it did not hurt her but grazed her, she was thankful for this body in this world but she knew that it would get even harder, "Flying faster than light has its drawbacks…" was hissed under her breath, 'I can't believe I got so startled, I fell out of the sky and into the nasty ocean.'

 _ **Ugh! Our hair is going to be disgusting—not to mention our outfit! Wreck those idiot humans! Look they are frozen in terror—wait awe and terror? Well I guess we do look good. But give them a scare.**_

Raising her right hand as the blackbolt began to pulse Corrin listened to Blackfire and promptly threw the raging blackbolt at the ship watching as it sailed past the one with the steaming pistol and crashing into the island behind, creating a loud explosion as trees flew apart or dissolved into ash, "How dare you."

"What the hell is going on?!" Iron Mace Alvida, practically burst out of her cabin at the explosion to see the smoking crater on the island before staring at her crew, "WELL?!" she watched as they began to shake and point, "What—hoh?" staring at the teenage girl in the sky, Alvida took in her appearance before her own gaze narrowed and she slowly turned to the crew, "Who dared to dirty a woman?!" raising her iron mace she slammed it down upon the male with the smoking pistol, "YOU FOOL!"

Corrin felt her anger leaving her as the lilac energy slowly vanished as she stared at Alvida a bit miffed, 'Well guess she thinks all women are beautiful…' she did recall that Alvida believed she was the most beautiful woman in the world or the east blue. Slowly floating over she landed on the ship with a flip of her hair before running her fingers through the tangled salty locks with a look of disgust, "Ugh disgusting."

Alvida swiftly turned to the young woman once she heard boots touch her deck, "You. Girl. What are you?" gazing down with a hard gaze Alvida let her eyes roam the girl, "Well?!"

"I'm not human if that is what you mean." Corrin gave a scoff as she placed her hands to her hips annoyed, "Also I am not a girl despite my looks. I am Twenty-three, or maybe twenty-two." If she had arrived only ten years ago then it she would really be twenty-two, 'Good thing Tamaran's have decelerated aging and longevity.' A sudden chill went up and down Corrin's spine as she felt Blackfire get stir-crazy, 'Blackfire?'

 _ **This woman is plotting something. I also despise the way she is gazing at us. From the memories shouldn't that idiot be here?**_

It dawned on Corrin that Blackfire was right, but it seemed that his barrel had not arrived yet, 'We did fly at FTL so I guess we got here first. Was not planning on it.' A bit startled as a large hand grabbed her shoulder, Corrin swiftly struck out and blinked as Alvida was sent sailing onto the island, "Oh." A slight annoyed expression crossed her face as she ignored the crew's freak out and flew to where Alvida landed, "Hey. You are a Pirate Captain right? Get up that shouldn't have hurt—whoa!?" barley dodging Corrin gave a weirded out look towards Alvida.

"No man nor woman has ever struck me! Iron Mace Alvida!" Alvida was trembling as she gazed at Corrin with a strange glint in her eyes, "Darling!" of course Alvida did not notice Corrin blanch and look a bit ill as she went to reach for the stunned girl and once she had her in her grasp she began to stalk back to the ship, "You can clean up in my cabin! You are too beautiful- - not as beautiful as I though- - to be this dirty!"

Corrin was frozen her brain having come to a complete halt and by the silence in her head, she knew Blackfire had also become frozen and slightly brain dead from this development.

 _ **Okay darling, you know I don't mind having many lovers female or male…but I must say I do not like this. At all…though we could use this to our advantage in the future but first. I'm taking over.**_

'What!? Don't you dare- - Blackfire!' Corrin screamed mentally as she felt herself being forced to the back of her mind, gazing around at the mindscape that Blackfire had created, 'Whoa it's like an Empress's chambers.' Glancing down at herself Corrin felt her heart soar seeing her own pale features before glancing at a mirror to see her ginger hair and green eyes with a relieved expression, 'So here I look like myself…wait a moment.' Fear began to course through her veins, 'Blackfire can take over that easily….'

" _ **Darling you haven't even told me your name."**_ Blackfire spoke in a drawl as she slowly slipped her arms around the neck of Alvida withholding a grimace _ **'Ugh such a pig.'**_ Rolling her eyes mentally she began to twirl a lock of Alvida's hair, _**"People call me Blackfire and I'm an Empress."**_ Blackfire inwardly smirked as she felt Alvida shift a bit and the woman's sharp eyes met her own, _**"Soooo who are you?"**_

"I'm Iron Mace Alvida- - WHAT ARE YOU USELESS FOOLS DOING! GET BACK TO WORK!" with that Alvida kicked her door open to her cabin and placed Blackfire down, "Go ahead and use my bathroom." Reaching out again Alvida gave a blissful sigh as she was backhanded away, touching her cheek with a slight blush, "I'll be back." She growled as she heard the yelp of her idiot cabin boy Kobi and promptly stormed out.

Blackfire hugged herself and gave a disgusted shudder, _**"Ugh I feel like I will NEVER get clean. Disgusting human. At least she becomes attractive later on.'**_ Stripping from the clothing she wore she tossed it aside not even caring as the door opened and a young teenage boy walked in, _**"Oh? Who are you, cutie."**_ Blackfire couldn't help the small wicked smirk on her face as she watched the pink haired boy freak out.

Kobi had walked in on orders of Alvida, nursing his bleeding head he almost had a heart attack at the dark beauty before him—the…dark naked…beauty, "GYAAAH!" flailing and covering his eyes, Colby began to tremble, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I CAME TO GRAB YOUR CLOTHES!" fumbling around and finding the wet fabric he practically ran out not before tripping twice and ramming into the door.

Blackfire gave out a laugh as she sauntered into the private bathroom inspecting the soaps and shampoos, _**"At least she has good taste."**_ Slowly getting in the tub of water she filled and instantly heated Blackfire gave a pleased sigh as she closed her eyes. It was good being in control though she had better give the body back to Corrin, _**"Sweetie you are lucky that I love you."**_

Corrin blinked a bit turning to see Blackfire before her, a bit miffed at her mindscape she stiffened as the other woman slowly wrapped her arms around her neck, "Er…yeah it is official I am either in a coma or went nuts." She gave a shudder as Blackfire laughed against her ear, turning a bit red as she squirmed out of the other's grasp, "Gah! Don't do that Komand'r!"

" _ **Oh? Using my real name- - well Blackfire is just the literal translation to human English."**_ Giving a laugh as she sauntered over to her couch she flopped back on it before glancing over her shoulder at Corrin with a lazy smirk, _**"Get going cutie."**_

As if pushed out of her own mind Corrin gave a gasp as she looked around the elegantly pink bathroom before slowly rising from the water noticing that her body had been washed and hair had been shampooed and conditioned, 'Guess Blackfire did this.' Slowly getting out and wrapping a towel around her body Corrin heard a timid knock on the door, "Yeah?"

"E-Er…I got your clothes."

Slowly opening the door Corrin gazed down at the trembling cabin boy, "Kobi right?" cocking her head to the side she watched as the boy began to fidget before her clothes were thrown at her and she gazed in a bit of surprise, "You washed- -"

"N-No! I saw it was armor plating though something I have never seen so…I mean I …washed the fabric part but…" bowing he began to sweat, "I'm sorry! Don't – huh!?" glancing up with wide eyes he followed the hand on his head all the way to the girl's face and was alarmed to see the soft look, "U-uh…?"

"You did well, Kobi. Oh and my name is Blackfire." Withdrawing her hand, Corrin went back into the bathroom and swiftly changed before coming back out to see Kobi standing there with a puzzled look and this caused her to snort drawing the boy out of his thoughts, "So going to show me around, gaki?"

"Huh? H-hey! You can't be much older than me!" Kobi was put out as he stared at the tall girl, "I mean you look like you are fifteen or sixteen!"

"I'm twenty-two." Corrin gave a smirk as she saw Kobi's jaw literally unhinge in a drop and gave a slightly disturbed expression, 'Well apparently that is a real thing in this world. What's next? Actual sweatdrops?' rolling her eyes and walking to the cabin door she threw it open taking in the scent of the salt air and she felt relaxed for a strange reason, 'Guess the sea does have a calming effect.' Walking right out she did not bother to glance over her shoulder, "Move it, Kobi."

"Blackfire darling!"

Corrin gave a pained look as she glanced back at Kobi, "If there was a god he would have saved me by now." With a wry smile she walked out into the bright sun.

Kobi gaped after Corrin unsure what the hell had just transpired but he couldn't help his small laugh, 'She really doesn't like Alvida's affection…' with that thought he swiftly ran after.

* * *

 **Swik**

The sound of Alvida dragging a finger along her ship could be heard and as she lifted her finger she saw dust, "Why is there dust on my bulwark?" the slight curl of disgust in on her lips did not go unnoticed by the crew.

"A thousand pardons Alivda-sama! I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship…! I'll clean everything all over again please- -"

""Please" What…?" Alvida's gaze slowly shifted towards the voice of her panicking crewmate.

"PLEASE NOT THE IRON MACE! I-I Don't wanna die!"

 **WONK**

 **FWUMP**

"KOBI! WHO is the FAIREST throughout ALL the seas?"

"Ahem…heh heh…why YOU are…Alvida-sama! No one compares to you!"

Alvida slowly turned towards the sunbathing Corrin and a pleased sigh left her, "WRONG! There is only one other. My darling Empress!" whirling around to her crew she growled, "I will not tolerate ANYTHING DIRTY! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am. Understand?" grunting a bit as she turned fully her iron mace over her shoulder and her free hand stretched out-wide, "Remember, Kobi, were it not for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! But don't push your luck!" her gaze drifted back to Corrin once more as she gazed at the young woman, "That and my darling seems to like you." It has been almost two days since her darling had arrived and she was more than happy to please her.

Kobi was on his knees, hands grasping them as he shook and gazed up at Alvida, "Y-Yes…that's very kind of you." He couldn't help but also be thankful for the arrival of Blackfire. She seemed to take most of Alvida's attention which put the crew at a bit of ease despite the violent beatings that were still thrown around, "EEK!" Kobi gave a cry of pain as he picked up a rag only to have Alvida's foot slam into him.

"Other than that, you're WORTHLESS here, shine my shoes!"

"Y-Yes Alvida-sama! Right away!"

"I don't want to see even one speck of dust on this ship!"

"Aye, aye!"

"That's enough! You're pathetic!" Alvida then one more slammed her foot into Kobi's face with a disgusted snarl.

Kobi having flown back a bit laid on his side as he touched his now cracked glasses, sweating furiously, "Heh heh heh…sorry…"

"If you've time to grovel, then you've got time to scrub the Toilet!"

"Heh heh…Yes, milady, Right away…" slumping down a bit as he heard Alvida walk off he began to tremble, "…Right away…"

Corrin who had been watching from her sunbathing spot slowly floated up from her position and flew over to Kobi, 'I feel like Marceline the Vampire queen or Marshal Lee right now…' slowly placing a perfectly manicured hand to the pink haired boy's shoulder she vaguely wondered when Blackfire did that and spoke, "Want me to take her down?"

Kobi whirled around with wide eyes and fear for Corrin only to pause as he recalled how she sent Alvida sailing with a small motion and the lilac bolts of energy, "…N-No! It's okay…!" he gave a weak smile as he stared up at Corrin, "I'll be fine. I have to…have to do this myself!" he psyched himself up and quickly raised a hand, "I got to work!"

Corrin gazed after Kobi with her right hand to her hip while her left hand rubbed the back of her head with a wry smile, 'Kid has guts that's for sure.' A bit shocked that a sarcastic reply did not come, Corrin began to wonder if Blackfire was alright. With that thought in mind Corrin turned, stalking back to Alvida's cabin to change back into her armor.

* * *

Kobi gave a sigh as he saw Corrin flying overhead following him as he rolled the heavy wooden barrel towards the storage sheds on Alvida's island, 'I don't know if I should be happy or scared she won't leave me alone.'

"What's that Kobi? Did a barrel of rum wash up on the beach?"

"Y-yeah, and it's not empty! I wasn't sure what to do with it…"

"Well I know what to do with it! Let's drink it all up!"

"But if the captain finds out she'll have our heads!"

"She'll never find out."

Kobi watched the three males talk and felt his spirits drop only for them to raise again as he slowly looked up to see Corrin place a finger to his lips and he gave a slight nod before jolting as he was drawn back into the conversation before him.

"We're the only ones here. Just Kobi and the three of us know about this."

"I guess you're right. And you ain't seen nothin', right Kobi?"

"Right! I-I ain't seen nothin'! Heh heh heh…please don't hit me…."

Corrin slowly floated down, her feet touching the dirt ground as she leant against the doorway, "Naughty, naughty." She watched as the men froze only to raise an eyebrow as she looked at the barrel, "Wao."

"YAAAWN!" Just then Luffy had burst up and out of the barrel sending pieces flying and hitting Kobi and one of the pirate men's heads, arms stretched high above his head, "THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!"

"What the devil?!"

Luffy gave a hearty laugh as he slowly let his arms fall to the side, "Hmm...Looks like I survived somehow! I got so dizzy I thought I was gonna barf! SHISHISHISHI!" blinking a bit Luffy finally noticed the crowd staring at him with different reactions and promptly tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Luffy leant away as one man began to shout in his ear a look of annoyance on his face.

"What were you dong in there!?"

Corrin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand only to watch with a dry look as the iron mace flew by, "Ouch."

"BACK TO WORK, YOU SCURVY DOGS!"

 **BASH**

Everything crumbled down as Alvida's mace hit home, Corrin watched as Luffy rolled away with a shout into the forested area and promptly face palmed as she saw Kobi head after and as the smoke cleared Alvida was there, 'Great.'

"You lazy swabbies! Who's the fairest throughout all he seas?"

"Alvida-sama! You are…of course!"

"And you dare to defy me?"

"W-what?! Never! Not in a million-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I could hear you talking all the way from the ship!"

Corrin could tell by the look on one of the idiot crewmen's face that he recalled when her idiotic Mugiwara woke up, 'Great…Blackfire stop laughing.' The exasperated thought was thrown to the voice in her head which only prompted louder laughter, 'I wonder if I would have Sebastian …if I cosplayed as him…wait would I have been a dude? Got some junk…STOP LAUGHING!' turning a bit red at her thoughts, Corrin let out a small growl as the laughter got louder.

"Uh…captain! We have an intruder!"

"Yeah! That good for nothin' Kobi brought that strange feller here!"

Corrin sent a dark look at the two men, her eyes glowing a light lilac and watched as they let out a scream of fear looking between Alvida and herself, 'Those bastards.'

"What?!" Alvida growled out with a sneer before she glanced towards her beloved, "Could he be a bounty hunter…after the price on my head?" turning away from Corrin, Alvida felt her eyes narrow to slits, "Kobi! You traitorous little runt!"

"But the only bounty hunter bold enough to come here..."

"That's ridiculous! The navy has him locked up…"

Alvida let a devious sneer come upon her face, " **But** if he's as clever as they say…he might've escaped!" adjusting the iron mace Alvida gave a deep chuckle, "And they say the infamous Roronoa Zoro is that clever!"

Corrin practically fell over, her right eye twitching ever so slightly as she gave a small snarl under her breath as Alvida made her way towards her person, 'God damn it, Zoro! Really?! Out of my sight for how many days and…'

 _ **Oh sweetie this is just too good. I haven't had this much fun since we smacked around Ace and made sure Sabo flew into the right path!**_

Corrin placed her hand to her face and gave a deep sigh, 'Well now we know how Sabo lived. I caused it…sort of…or it happened. No idea. Fuck this reality and coma. Man I wish I was in the Star Treck 2009…mmm that Spock.'

 _ **Really? Well he is dreamy…mm…imagine a tamranian and Vulcan mix…yum.**_

Corrin of course felt herself turn red as she swatted Alvida away and watched as the large woman soared…right into the direction of Luffy and Kobi, "For fucks sake…" the laughter she received from the insane voice in her head just made her want to shout fuck the universe. God damn. This was her life now, wasn't it?

* * *

 **~The Fool Arcana's Corner~**

Well here is chapter two. I wanted to make it longer but I thought I might as well just throw it up...since I was planning for this one to be a tiny filler of sorts...might go back later and edited this, like add onto it. I got a really cheap ass laptop that sucks ass so...yeah. Fuck it. I'm editing this right now on the desktop woo...*rubs temples* Blah. I need me some Spock or some Tony Stark...or doritos...mmmm...huh it's 9:50 am on 8/27/15 PST and I want doritos and I'm dreaming about a tall vulcan and an avengers while posting a One Piece chapter...this is my life. Lol.

Er right well here you go. Enjoy. Oh right Review Replies.

 **Elite Kessu: Thank's doll face. ;3 at least you gave it a read. I hope Ivon will make your day. *cuddles her little boy OC* Be good for Kessu!**

 **Pink-Haired-Devil: Why thank you! I was actually debating with two other ideas of who the cosplayer should be or if it should be a cosplayer at all or perhaps an MC from a video game...*trails off* Might do that...who knows.**

 **Cakkee: Yeah! I know right? Always with them! And here we go continuation~**

 **Dragonlily22: Whoa uh...okay...backing away. *hides behind Commander Spock*...Scary. But here! *throws update***

 **CGia44: Yes. Yes I did you buttmunch. Loves you my Aura buddy from FF143**

Now onto thanking those who Favorited and Alerted!~

AiyahGoldenPanda

CGia44

Gyokuryuu

Pink-Haired-Devil

Yanase

the-person-over-the-rainbow

Chiasmus

Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara


	3. Chapter 2

_**One Piece: (We Could be) Heroes**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rated: T- M (For Various things)**

 **Language: English (Will have some Japanese names, since I like some of them better than English variants)**

 **Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Friendship/Family/Drama**

 **Fanfiction Type: Paper-Clip, Character Insertions (Self Insert from our world OC) with a twist**

 **Word Count: 3,199 (Not Counting A/N and Information)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Split Personality**_

 _Flash Backs_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece is_** ** _© Eiichiro Oda_**

P.S: If you are a fan of Luffy/Nami this will not have it. At all but no Nami bashing. I love Nami.

P.P.S: I will be using some Japanese names for certain things, I'll come back another day and fix whatever if it get's confusing or someone requests it many times.

* * *

 _"Ephemeral dreams and spinning scales,_

 _Flow down the riverline..._

 _Thy hands will usher the morrow."_

 _-Hitori Omou, (Shigure and Aqua, Fire Emblem IF)_

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON: One Piece: (We could) Heroes**

 _"But the only bounty hunter bold enough to come here..."_

 _"That's ridiculous! The navy has him locked up…"_

 _Alvida let a devious sneer come upon her face, "_ ** _But_** _if he's as clever as they say…he might've escaped!" adjusting the iron mace Alvida gave a deep chuckle, "And they say the infamous Roronoa Zoro is that clever!"_

 _Corrin practically fell over, her right eye twitching ever so slightly as she gave a small snarl under her breath as Alvida made her way towards her person, 'God damn it, Zoro! Really?! Out of my sight for how many days and…'_

 ** _Oh sweetie this is just too good. I haven't had this much fun since we smacked around Ace and made sure Sabo flew into the right path!_**

 _Corrin placed her hand to her face and gave a deep sigh, 'Well now we know how Sabo lived. I caused it…sort of…or it happened. No idea. Fuck this reality and coma. Man I wish I was in the Star Treck 2009…mmm that Spock.'_

 ** _Really? Well he is dreamy…mm…imagine a tamranian and Vulcan mix…yum._**

 _Corrin of course felt herself turn red as she swatted Alvida away and watched as the large woman soared…right into the direction of Luffy and Kobi, "For fucks sake…" the laughter she received from the insane voice in her head just made her want to shout fuck the universe. God damn. This was her life now, wasn't it?_

* * *

Out in the a nice clearing, far from the warehouse Kobi stared at the barrel which held the strange Mugiwara boy, "Um...are you okay? Are you hurt?" he clenched his fists at his sides, his glasses cracked ever so slightly as he swallowed, "After getting knocked around so much you must be-" he was cut off by a loud laugh.

Luffy was laughing happily with a giant smile, "Shishishi!" he gazed up from his spot in the barrel with a happy smile, "I'm fine, just a little surprised is all." he rolled around in the wooden prison as he dubbed it mentally for a moment, "My name's Luffy! Where am I?" it was then he remembered seeing someone- "GAAAH!" He rolled around like crazy not noticing Kobi squeak and jump back, "Blackfire! She was here-oh man! She is gonna kill me!"

Kobi stared a bit stunned and then recalled the monstrous beauty that Alvida had fallen for, "Uh...This island is the hideout of Iron Mace Alvida, the lady pirate." he gave a nervous smile, "I'm Kobi, her cabin boy." of course he was about to speak more when he saw Luffy upright the barrel and get out of it.

"I see...well, none of that really matters to me."

"Oh...uh ...what about-"

"You wouldn't happen to have a dinghy, would you? Mine got sucked into a giant whirlpool." Luffy spoke up with a casual carefree smile as he looked back at Kobi, "Shishishi...Blackfire was there and I forgot that she could help."

"You got sucked into a giant whirlpool!?" Kobi cried out only to freeze and sweatdrop ever so slightly, 'No wonder she was so scary...she was looking for him?'

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise!" Giving a hefty sigh, arms crossed he nodded as he stared down at the short male, "Well it wasn't as bad as when Blackfire gets mad! Shishishishi!"

"You're lucky to be alive!" Kobi croaked out as he shakily adjusted his glasses, "...But if it's a dingy you want, I have one..." he slumped and gave a small whimper, "Sorta..." maybe if he could fly he would be free-like Blackfire. He thought of the strange woman and shook his head, pink locks flying around as he thought of the gentle smile and then the impish seductive one, 'It's like she is two people!' With that he slowly began to show Luffy the way.

Luffy watched with a careful expression at the back of the small teen, he figured that the other was thinking of Blackfire, 'I wonder if she gave him courage?' he thought back to the girl he had seen growing up randomly and how she came before he started his adventure only three days before this moment and he tipped his hat down, hiding a small smile, 'She had the ring on.' now people thought he was dense but he knew, he knew what it signified and how it was official and he knew that the other half of Blackfire knew that he knew, 'I won't let her go.' it was then he heard Kobi stop and he all but started, " **HUH!** He was flabbergasted at sight of a Coffin! "What's this!?" A coffin?"

"I built it myself. It took me two years..." fidgeting in his spot, Kobi played with his hands nervously as he looked at Luffy and then back to his dinghy.

"Two years!? And you don't want it?"

* * *

Corrin had of coursed flown so fast to check on Alivda and noticing the woman was temporarily out of it, "Phew." it was then she picked up voice and flew a bit till she was above the two in the hidden clearing and out of their view, 'Kobi? Luffy?'

 _ **Seems like we are going to hear more of what the little pinkie keeps hidden, deep in his heart.**_

xxx

Kobi slumped forward, hands resting upon his knees as he dug his fingers into the worn fabric, "...I really don't need it anymore. I built it to escape from this place..." he shook his head slowly as he trembled, "...But I don't have the courage to try it. I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life." he thought of how Blackfire helped him, and he thought of Luffy's words right now in disbelief, "But I _**once**_ had a different dream."

Walking over Luffy stared down at Kobi puzzled, "Why don't you just escape?"

* * *

Corrin pretty much sighed as she floated in mid-air, a hand to her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist, 'Honestly Luffy...I know he means well, but he will not hold back at this rate.'

 _ **Of course he is going to inspire the kid.**_

Corrin gave a wry smile knowing Blackfire was right and so she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

* * *

Luffy heard the soft sound of armored boots landing on the dirt and knew Blackfire had come and he gave a slight nod as she stood by him without Kobi noticing as the pinkette shook his head violently.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Trembling violently and nails digging into his palms he was almost a bit hysterical, "N-No way! Just thinking about what Alvida would do to me if she caught me makes my bladder weak..." he glanced up and froze for a moment to see Blackfire leaning against Luffy's side, arms crossed under her armor clad chest, "I just can't risk it..." he winced at the flash of disappointment in Blackfire's eyes before continuing, "I'll never forget that fateful day...I just wanted to go fishing...and I boarded a pirate ship by mistake." he was lost for a moment in the terrifying memory.

Luffy and Corrin exchanged looks before they both stared blankly at each other before looking back at Kobi who gave a big sigh.

"That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy."

"You're kinda **clumsy** and **dumb**!"

"Kobi-" Before Corrin could even utter a world she watched as Luffy placed his hands upon his hips and began to laugh with a giant smile, "Shishishi! And you're gutless too. You really are **WORTHLESS**!"

"Ehehehehe..." Kobi cried a bit as his eyes became white, "You don't have to be _**that**_ frank..."

Smacking Luffy upside the head she ignored his pout, Corrin gave a small nod towards Kobi and her eyes simply told him to listen carefully.

Glancing around her towards Kobi he watched a bit puzzled at how the smaller teen moved away from them and sulked, "But you're right. I don't have the guts to float around at sea in a barrel like you..." he glanced at Blackfire, "Or fly and be shot out of the sky like it was nothing." he didn't notice the way Luffy's expression darkened at that last part as he continued, "Luffy, why did you got o sea anyway?"

Of course his arm hot out and went around the cold metal of Corrin's waist as he gave a giant smirking smile with his eyes upturned and closed, "Well, ya see...I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates! Corrin will be my wife!"

Corrin's head snapped to Luffy a light blush on her cheeks as she gaped, more so that he used her real name, "Luffy-hey let go of me you moron!"

"K-King of the pirates!?" Freaking out times ten was how Kobi reacted, "But...you'd have to make the **whole world** kneel to you!" his ands got thrown out to his sides as he watched Luffy sit on his dinghy, a leg crossed and how he yanked Blackfire (wait did he call her Corrin) onto his lap, "wealth, fame, power-you'd have to achieve it all!" Taking a shaky breath he continued, throat dry, "Don't tell me you're after Gold Roger's lost treasure, " **ONE PIECE** "!"

Resting his chin upon Corrin's shoulder, Luffy simply gazed at Kobi as he felt Corrin's cheek warming, "...?"

"Hey Kobi." A small frown made its way to her face as she watched Kobi, 'I kind of want to hit him.'

 _ **You and me both.**_

"Do you want to **DIE**?!" Every pirate in the world is after that!"

"And so am I."

"Never! Never! Never!: shaking his head side to side so fast that he could break his neck, Kobi shrieked, "But the odds against you are astronomical!? It's impossible!" hands shooting up he grabbed his head, "You want to be the king of the pirates in the golden age of piracy?! It'll never happen!"

 **KLONK**

Kobi crashed a bit away a giant bump on his forehead, "Hey! W-why'd you hit me?!"

Luffy was standing now, fist steaming as he had placed Corrin to the side, "You were hysterical. At least it was me and not Corrin."

"Okay, I'm used to it...Heh Heh Heh..."sitting up and adjusting his glasses he gazed over at Luffy and Corrin, "Um so..."

"Call me Corrin, Blackfire is...my nickname." Raising her hand which glowed with vibrant lilac energy almost like real black fire, Corrin watched Kobi stare in a bit of awe, "I am not afraid to die. Even if something can harm me it will take a lot."

Turning his back Luffy had a hand on his waist the other reaching up to his hat, "I'm not afraid to die, Kobi!"

"Huh?!"

Taking his hand off, Luffy stared at it with a confidant smile, "I've set myself to become the king of the pirates...and if I die trying...then at least I tried!"

"!" Kobi gazed at Luffy as he held his head, a stunned expression, 'What guts...what determination!' his gaze shifted to Corrin then back at Luffy, "Y-you're not even afraid to die?"

Eyes traveling upwards as he held the hat to his chest, the rim touching his chin, Luffy let his gaze travel from the clear blue sky towards Corrin who was fingering her ring, "And I believe I'll succeed too. Or am I just deluding myself..."

"No. You will succeed; I'll make sure of it." Corrin locked onto Luffy's face and gave a simple smile but eyes burning with lilac fire, "After I am your crewmate."

Luffy gave a grin at Corrin, "Shishishi..."

Kobi trembled as tears formed, 'I never looked at it like that before!' he gave a small sniffled gasp, "...!" a trembling smile came to his face, "Maybe...I can be like that!" he made a fist and nodded, "If I'm willing to risk my life trying..."

Luffy glanced over at Kobi as he placed his hat back upon his head, "Huh?"

Corrin shared a mental laugh with Blackfire as she watched Luffy and Kobi.

"...Maybe it's possible!" Kobi began once more as he sat up straight and gazed up at Luffy, "Do you think I can join the Navy!?"

"The marines!?"

"...Trauma..." Corrin recalled the fists of love from one Vice-Admiral and she watched a shiver run up and down Luffy's spine, "Ahahaha..."

"We'll end up being enemies...But I want to join the marines and fight the bad guys! It's been my dream since I was a little Kid!"

 _ **The brat has no clue that the marines can be just as corrupted as the pirates who are well bad to the bone.**_

'There are just as many pirates as well as marines who are not corrupt. But unlike marines who are too scared to go against the higher ups or are just waiting till they secure more rank-pirates like Luffy and others do what they can to make things better.' Corrin thought as she recalled the series and shook her head, 'No this is real for now. As long as I am in this coma or whatever...' she gazed at Luffy, 'I'll live it out.' of course she was a bit stunned that Blackfire made no comment to her thoughts.

Standing up and tall Kobi shot up to Luffy and Corrin, "Luffy! Corrin! Do you think I can do it?!"

"How would I know?"

"Up to you."

Nodding and squatting as he pumped his fists Kobi cried out, "Well, I'm gonna do it! What've I got to lose?! I don't wanna be a miserable cabin boy my whole life!" he gazed up at the two elders, "Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the navy and then..."

Corrin slowly began to grin.

Luffy felt his lips twitching upwards into a smirk.

"I'LL CAPTURE ALVIDA!"

Gaze snapping up Corrin saw Alvida diving from the trees, 'Damn she woke.'

 **"WHO** are you going to **CAPTURE,** runt?!"

"AAAG!"

"!"

 **KRESH!**

Corrin's expression darkened as she saw Alvida destroy Kobi's hard work.

"My boat!"

Alvida was furious as she gazed at Kobi, "You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me?!"

Corrin watched as she stood by Luffy and Kobi, arms crossed and a displeased expression on her face, "...This fucking bitch..."

"Is the bounty hunter you hired? Well, he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro..." Alvida spoke as she loomed away from the three her eyes gazing at Corrin for a moment, "So I'll give you one chance to repent...who is the fairest throughout all the seas? Answer me!"

"Zoro?"

"...!"

Corrin blanched at the mention of Zoro before sighing.

"Heh heh heh...lady Alvida, you-"

"Hey, who's that tough-looking old biddy?"

"Boa Hancock is in all the seas."

""!"

Alvida's jaw dropped.

Alvida's Crew's jaw dropped.

Kobi's jaw slackened in horror.

Alvida growled as her eyes became blood shot. How dare this little shit say that to her-how could her beloved say that to her?!

"How...dare..."

"NO WAY!"

Kobi dove at Luffy and began to shake his shoulders, "Luffy! Take it back! Through-out all of the seas lady Alvida is..." he froze for a moment as he recalled, "Lady Alvida is..."

 _ **"I'm gonna be the king of the pirates...and if I die trying...then at least I tried!"**_

He then shouted in out pale as tears formed, voice cracking, "Lady Alvida is...THE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL!" he froze.

 **Shaaaooo  
**

The wind blew strongly as Alvida loomed before them.

"Gulp!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy threw his head back and laughed as he heard Corrin snort.

"Heh..."

"YOU LITTLE-!"

Kobi grasped his head scared shitless, 'I said it and I won't take it back! No more cringing for me! From now on, I'll fight for my dreams!' was his thoughts but what came from his mouth was another story, "EYAAA!"

In a flash Luffy and Corrin's stood before Kobi.

"Good for you, Job!"

"Well said."

"L-Luffy...! C-Corrin?!"

Alvida raised her mace, "It makes no difference to me..." she then slammed her mace down, "YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE-EXCEPT MY BELOVED!"

 **WHAAAAAM**

Mace smashing upon Luffy's head and hat, which shadowed his eyes he gave a devilish smirk, "That didn't hurt!"

Corrin smirked as her hands slowly began to light up as she rose above the ground briefly eyes bleeding with her power, "Heh..."

"'cause I'm made of Rubber!"

"!?"

"You've gotta be kidding!"

Rearing his arm back Luffy gave a devious smirk, " **Gomu Gomu no... Shottogan**!"

" **Black Bolt bāsuto!** "

"What the-?"

Luffy's fist bashed into Alvida' cheek with a crunch as a burst of hot ultraviolet energy exploded from Corrin's person as she held onto Luffy, her attack joining his.

With a bang Alvida crashed to the ground out cold.

"H-His arm stretched like rubber..."

"Blackfire literally spewed fire of some sort!"

"Captain!"

"T-They beat lady Alvida! They are not human!"

Luffy pointed at the crew with a fierce look, "Give Kobi a dingy!" he then narrowed his eyes, "He's gonna joint he marines!"

"Instead of a dinghy give us Alvida's boat." Corrin smirked as she saw Luffy's puzzled look as her fist glowed.

"Y-Ye sir...m-ma'am!"

"Shishishi!"

Tears fell from Kobi's eyes as he gazed at the two, "Luffy...Corrin..."

Corrin walked to the sniveling men, "First off rip her flag down, paint the boat a regular color!"

Luffy laughed as Kobi stared stunned.

* * *

As the four sailed away from the island, Kobi gazed at Luffy who sat on the bow of the ship, "You must have eaten the Gomu Gomu fruit...incredible!" Kobi watched as Corrin flew around manning the ship by herself, "But Luffy, if you're going after One Piece...that means you'll have to enter the "Grand Line."" of course he thought to himself a bit nervously, 'Just what the heck is Corrin anyway?' of course he decided to ignore that thought for now...

"Yup!"

Corrin finally lowered herself down so she floated next to Luffy with a curious look, "Hm? What I miss?" of course she knew Luffy would have them ditch this boat sooner or later which was fine with her, she'd just leave it alone or give it to someone who really needed it.

"They call it the Pirates' Graveyard..."

Luffy grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Kobi, "That's why I'm assembling a super crew." he then pointed at Kobi, "That guy imprisoned at the navy marine base...what's his name?"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!"

"Never! Never! Never! That will NEVER happen! That guy's a demonic beast!"

"How do YOU know!?"

"NEVER!"

"Actually Zoro is my childhood friend, we both were on our way to Luffy's home island on my request when he got lost-so I have a bone to pick with him."

"EH!?" Kobi shrieked in terror as he stared at Corrin who said it so simply.

Luffy's eyes sparkled as he threw his arms around her waist, cheek nuzzling against cool metal, "BEST. WIFE. EVER!"

"God damn it, Monkey D. Luffy! Lemme go!"

* * *

 **And so the three young adventurers sail on towards the marine base and...**

 **DESTINY!**

* * *

 **~Yuri's Corner~**

Hey everyone it has been ages!

So here is chapter two finally! If you have questions feel free to ask me in a PM or a review. I'll respond if I can.

Of course next chapter will be Chapter 3: Enter Zoro the Pirate Hunter!

Now as a heads up some things might change-what will? Who knows. All I know is I am debating on three things and I wont say them now.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
